


you know, you’re special.

by tinytzuyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytzuyu/pseuds/tinytzuyu
Summary: when chaeyoung and tzuyu go on adventures together. they always seem to end with the words, “you know, you’re special.”





	you know, you’re special.

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my first time writing fluff so it’s probably gonna be crap ;-;
> 
> it’s also very short. i could make another chapter but idk.

“tzuyu ah!” chaeyoung called. 

“hm?” you see, tzuyu was never the type to talk. even around her group mates. chaeyoung was really the only one who made her talk, along with their leader, jihyo. 

“ready to go on our annual adventure?” chaeyoung said, as she barged into the maknae line room. 

 _‘ah! how could i forget about that...’_ tzuyu almost never forgot things. especially important things, she never forgot those. 

“ah... i actually forgot, chae. but, i’ll get ready!” tzuyu said. she never lied, either. it was like she was born with the ability to tell the truth all the time. 

“oh! that’s okay! i’ll be waiting!” chaeyoung ran out of the room while waving.

_’ah, chaeyoung is such a dork...”_

_——_

chaeyoung kept her word. she was right outside the door when tzuyu was done. 

“come on! come on, tzuyu ah! we got to go to our tree before anyone gets there!” chaeyoung and tzuyu have their own tree. that’s how the adventures started and they go there every time they have another adventure. it’s like a tradition, you could say. 

tzuyu let chaeyoung drag her. it was a funny sight, really. tzuyu is taller than chaeyoung by a head and she always teased the girl about it. 

fans like to call tzuyu the “savage maknae” because when she first started her idol debut, she was limited in korean. she had a sharp tongue and a witty attitude. she never meant the things she said... or maybe she did, we will never know. 

“where are we going today, chaengie?” tzuyu asked. 

“hmmm. it’s a surprise!” chaeyoung said. almost all their adventures were surprises. they always ended up as the most fun adventures. 

“since we recently turned 19, we are going somewhere we couldn’t go before!” chaeyoung innocently said. 

tzuyu’s face heated up. 

chaeyoung noticed. “no! i mean- like- somewhere the unnies go with us- not- ugh! you’ll see!”

 _’i hope it’s not what i think it is...’_ tzuyu pleaded in her mind. 

——

woah. that’s all tzuyu had to say. the sight was beautiful. 

chaeyoung brought her to a cliff. the sunset was orange with a hint of purple and pink. you could see the sun right in the middle of the sky giving off a nice effect. it was cold outside but, not too cold. the cliff was kind of rough and unpleasant but, chaeyoung brought a blanket with her so, it wasn’t that bad. 

“chaeyoung. this is beautiful.” tzuyu spoke, astonished.

”i knew you’d like it.” chaeyoung said, while smiling, her dimples coming out. chaeyoung has the cutest dimples. one on each cheek, they complimented the moles on her face. 

while tzuyu, only has one but, they were just as cute.  

chaeyoung laid her head on tzuyu’s shoulder. chaeyoung shuddered and tzuyu put her around chaeyoung’s shoulder and pulled her closer. 

chaeyoung sniffed tzuyu’s hair. “your hair smells nice.”

tzuyu got flustered, “thanks... i guess.” tzuyu was never the one to accept compliments, even though, she got them all the time. she was just shy, she never really thought she deserved the compliments. she thought they should go to someone prettier than her.

of course, chaeyoung thought the opposite. she thought tzuyu deserved all the compliments she got. she was beautiful, no denying that. 

“you know,” chaeyoung started, “you’re special.”

tzuyu smiled. 

 


End file.
